xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Citadel of Doom
}} "Citadel of Doom" is the fifteenth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Bill Motz and Bob Roth. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on September 18, 2004. __TOC__ Overview With Omi stuck in the past, the remaining Xiaolin Apprentices and Jack must find a way to defeat Wuya, until they are captured by her magic warriors. When Omi does arrive, after having frozen himself with the Orb of Tornami, the puzzle box will not open for Jack Spicer or any of the Xiaolin. Now Raimundo must decide where his loyalties lie. Synopsis Kimiko is extremely angry with Jack Spicer for not being able to bring Omi back from the past. Wuya's golems break into Jack's headquarters. Kimiko and Clay Bailey try to stop them, but fail. Jack uses his Jack-bots to destroy the golems, but a larger golem rips Jack's house apart, and more of its companions arise and swallow the warriors. They take Kimiko, Clay, Jack, and Dojo Kanojo Cho to Wuya's palace. Wuya offers to let them go if they swear allegiance to her. Jack is more than willing to accept, but the rest refuse, so Wuya throws them in her dungeon. Raimundo Pedrosa is feeling lonely, finding no companionship with Wuya's golems. Dojo tries to grow to break out of his cage, but the bars are too firm. Just as they are feeling completely beaten, Omi bursts out of a manhole. He quickly leaps into action, using the Orb of Tornami to freeze the dungeon bars of all the cages, allowing his friends to shatter the bars and escape. Once they are safely away, Omi tells the others how he returned to the present. Even when he realized he was trapped in the past with no more than the Orb of Tornami and the puzzle box, he was keeping very calm. Specifically, he was running around screaming, until Grand Master Dashi picked him up, and he stopped soon after. Dashi told him that, although the time-traveling Shen Gong Wu is hidden, he does have all that he needs. He tells Omi to meditate and think about what to do. Omi does just that, and he comes up with a plan. He ventures to the exact spot where Wuya's palace would rise. Once there, he hides himself underneath boulders, and uses the Orb of Tornami to freeze himself until 1500 years later, when the rising towers would free him, unchanged and with the puzzle box in hand. When Omi tells them that he was feeling cold, he asks if anyone has a blanket, but Kimiko gives him a big warm hug for his cleverness, which causes him to blush. Clay then asks if Grand Master Dashi gave him something to defeat Wuya, and Omi nods with a yes, showing them the puzzle box. Omi decides to go to the palace with Jack to capture Wuya, needing to be within close proximity to do so. Jack was the last person to open the box, so he figures he will have no trouble doing it once more. Kimiko and Clay distract the golems and Raimundo with their signature Shen Gong Wu. They beat the monsters, but Raimundo summons more. After a bit, Raimundo starts to wonder why they do not fly away on Dojo. He realizes that they are staying on purpose, and it is all a big distraction. He orders the monsters back to the palace in an effort to warn Wuya. Meanwhile, Jack sneaks up on Wuya and tries to open the box, but fails. Omi tries, but he cannot do it either. Their frustration makes noise, which attracts Wuya, who captures them, takes the still-closed box, and shows them that she has also gotten the rest of them. Dojo once again tries to super size, but the cage monster is firm and solid. Victorious again, Wuya abandons the box and orders the monsters to crush them by contracting their insides. Raimundo gets worried because he never intended to harm his friends. Realizing that he wants his friends more than material possessions, he looks to the puzzle box that fell to his hands and opens it. Dashi's magic from within it envelops Wuya, turning her back into a spirit and trapping her inside. Her palace collapses along with the monsters, setting everyone free. After the explosion, the dead wasteland around her castle becomes lush green once again. Back at the temple, Master Fung confronting Raimundo for his betrayal, but for saving the world, he offers him the Apprentice ranked sash. Raimundo declines the offer, stating that he is not ready just yet, but someday he will be much as Fung happy. Around the temple grounds, Omi invites Jack to stay at the temple and train with them—much to his friends' dismay—but Jack declines the offer. He tries to leave but Omi grabs onto his coat, looking sad. Jack goes on to say, "But maybe some time, if we're not fighting over Shen Gong Wu, we can all go for ice cream. My treat," then flies off. Now that the world is normal again, Jack is back to being their enemy. Among the debris of the fallen palace, an old enemy purrs at the puzzle box she just discovered. Shen Gong Wu Tally Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown